Lost in the Kingdom
by Fish Herder
Summary: Kirby finds himself lost in Mushroom Kingdom, unsure of how he got there. He teams up with Yoshi to save the crumbling kingdom by trying to defeat Bowser, while Mario and Luigi do absolutely nothing. Will they save Mushroom Kingdom and find a way to send Kirby home, or will the kingdom fall?
1. Chapter 1: Where am I?

Chapter 1: Where am I?

What the heck just happened? I was just asleep, but I woke up and went through a…oh, it was probably just a dream. This green, luscious grass feels comfy against my skin. It feels like I'm resting in a batch of my homemade frosting for my world famous cake. Mmmm…that cake. You wouldn't believe how delightful. The strawberries, the fluffy inside. Oh, you wouldn't believe the deliciousness that is that cake. What am I saying? I need to stop. I need to get back to Meta Knight's ship, the Halberd. I was supposed to have a picnic with him on his ship. I know he is my best friend, but why have a picnic on that big hunk of metal? Why not have in in the sunshine, under a tree? Oh well, it was his turn to pick how we would hang out anyway.

I stood up and immediately began looking around. Hmm…wait. Is this Dreamland? That castle…that castle looks very unfamiliar. The theme music playing doesn't sound like the one I hear every day in Dreamland. It seems no one is around either.

"Hello? HEEELLLLOOOO!?"…There was no one around. All I am seeing are a few signs. I carefully read one of the wooden signs. "World 1" it read, with a white arrow pointed east. There was another sign in front of the enormous pink castle. "Peach's Castle-Do Not Enter". Who is Peach? Am I lost? If this is not Dreamland, then where am I?

I guess I should start walking around. Maybe I will find someone who will help send me back to Dreamland. Huh? What is this? Right in front of me is a floating, golden block with a question mark on it. What am I supposed to do with? I open my mouth and tried to suck it in. Nothing is happening. I walked up and tapped it, and nothing happened. Maybe if I get under the block and hit it with my head something will happen.

"NONONONONONONONO!" someone yelled to me. Who the heck was that? I quickly turned my head to see a green character sprinting towards me. He had quite a large nose, and I think spikes on his back. I'm not sure.

"Don't hit that block, DON'T HIT THAT BLOCK!" He got much closer to me. "Sir, you must not open that block. Terrible things might happen."

"Who are you? I asked.

"I was just about to ask the same about you. My name is Sir Yoshi, but you may just refer to me as Yoshi. May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Kirby..." There was a moment of awkward silence. "Can you just tell me where I am?"

"Why sir, you are in Mushroom Kingdom of course! But we must hide quickly!"

"Why do w-" I asked until he cut me off.

"No time to explain right now, just go hide in that bush immediately!" I quickly ran with this mysterious green character until we were hidden. The theme music in the background began to sound ominous. I am becoming confused and nervous. What am I going to do? Should I flee or listen to this dinosaur? My heart is pounding. Oh, no. Not again. I can't have another panic attack. Not now, not ever again. I need to slow down my heartbeat. I take a deep breath and let it flow out of me.

"Good heavens are you alright sir?" I was panting heavily. No I am not alright. Are you out of your mind? Can you not tell that I am turning pink? Oh wait, I already am pink. Can you not tell that I'm turning even pinker than I usually am?

"Yes," I responded politely. "Yes I'm fine, just excited that's all." Next thing I knew, dozens of little men were running towards us. What odd creatures they were, little men with mushrooms on top of their heads. How peculiar. Then I saw it. A giant monster, that breathed fire, and every step he took shook the entire world. My heart was racing again. How much more of this panic could I take? Next thing I knew, I fainted, and went to sleep. I shut my eyes ever so slowly, and returned to Dreamland in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

Chapter 2: The Truth

All that I can feel is my heart beating and my dream disappearing. I was having cake with Meta Knight on his magnificent ship. Wow, I would give anything to have a picnic on that huge hunk of metal now. I have no idea when I will be getting back, or if I even will. I didn't even know this Mushroom Kingdom existed until just now, and I have no idea of how to get back if it is even possible.

"Kirby…Kirby." I hear a soft voice near me as I open my eyes that are being singed by the bright sun. I shake my head to wake myself up and hop up. "Good, you are awake. I was beginning to think you were a goner." He chuckled lightly and patted my back. "Don't worry, the monster is gone. It's safe now."

"Yoshi, can you please tell me what is happening? I don't know why I am here or how I even got here. What was that monster that we were hiding from?

"Ah. So much to tell you young Kirby. I assume you are from Dreamland, am I correct?"

"Yes…wait, how did you know that?"

"Us Yoshis were born with the Wisdom of the Universes. We are blessed with the knowledge and wisdom to give answers to those who wish to obtain them. Come, let's walk and I will tell you what you desire to know." We began to walk and our feet pitter-pattered against the soft grass.

"That must be nice, to know everything," I said with a grin on my face.

"That is what you all would think, but our lives are not as wonderful as they seem. You see, our knowledge always goes unnoticed. When Mario and Luigi, our bosses, work to "save" Mushroom Kingdom, we basically just sit in blocks, waiting for them to ride on us, hit us, and hurt us so painfully. Not only that, when they don't need us anymore, they just jump of and leave us to find our way back home. It's horrible being ridden in World 8. That is an ominous, scary and dim World. It's awful having to wander through the labyrinth of darkness that is World 8. They are given such credit for saving the entire universe, while all they do is run around, hit Bowser a couple of times, and that is the end of it. No one gives credit to the Yoshis. Without any of us, Bowser would have taken over our kingdom long ago."

"Oh…I see. What's so bad about Mario and Luigi?" I asked.

"Their name is well known across the universe. They are known as some of the finest and most trusted fighters. Some other worlds have even requested them to help resolve their problems. However, they do not care about saving anyone and they don't care about stopping the evil from filling the universe. They are addicted to the fame, which has poisoned their hearts and souls. At the beginning, they were pure hearted, and they fought with the desire to save everyone. But once their name became well known, they became hooked on fame." I could tell he was angry. It seems like Mario and Luigi really are the bad guys.

"If they are so "famous" then why haven't I ever heard of them?"

"You see, we live in the Jurmes universe. It is the largest galaxy that consists of so many worlds, you have no idea! However, Dreamland is in the Tevlian universe. No one knows how to travel between universes, so it is extremely mind blowing that you ended up here! I must do some tests and show you to the rest of the Yoshis! I could introduce you to my dear Emma!"

"Emma? Who is Emma?"

"Ahh…Emma. Such a lovely name isn't it? Does it not bring you joy just hearing it? Emma? She is the love of my life. What a delight it is too just see her every day. Just don't go falling in love with her. She is mine." He let out a small chuckle. I guess he wanted that to be a joke, even though it wasn't funny. I laughed anyway out of pity. "Well, it is the only happiness I have left ever since terror has fallen upon our kingdom again."

"What has happened to your world?" I asked as I waddled across a small bridge. The theme music in the background sounded sweet and lively, which reminded me of home.

"The real question is what hasn't happened to our kingdom? Our beloved Princess Peach has fallen ill, and it does not look good. It is very likely that she will not survive, and everyone in the kingdom wants to help. She is married to Mario, but he does not hold any royal power since she is only a princess. If she were a queen, it would be much different. Sadly, she does not see that Mario is a soul-sucking demon, which is a shame for she is such a kind-hearted beauty. Well, her sweet sister, Daisy, is already ruling another Kingdom, so she cannot take the crown. It is now a contest between Mario and Luigi as to who will get the crown and rule over our kingdom as if it were some game. All they are doing now is bickering over who will become king, and they are not paying attention to the terror on our land. Bowser has attacked again, and this time, he is even stronger. I did not want you to hit that block because it was probably a trick block. A goomba or Bowser Jr. could have come out of that, and you might have been killed. Even though all us Yoshi's know that they wouldn't survive without us, we need them to beat Bowser. We are not strong enough on our own, and all the Toads are too scared to do anything."

"Well, maybe I could do something!" I blurted out! "I'm assuming I have some power if I can travel through the different universes, and I can suck in any character and take their power to use!"

"Hmm…" Yoshi said. "I guess you are indeed right. However, I will have to do many tests on you, just to see the amount of power you hold."

"What happened to Yoshis knowing all the answers already?" I smiled and laughed lightly. He grinned at me.

"Even the universe does not hold all the answers. Fate will turn into a game of luck, and no one, not even those who control the elements, will know what the dice will show." The sun was starting to set, and the sky looked like a canvas that was freshly painted. The light was dimming and the theme music sounded as if it was a soothing lullaby. Sir Yoshi led me to a tree, which looked like any other ordinary tree.

"Here," he stated. "Here is our lair."

"What lair?" I responded. "This is just a tree" He lifted up a secret panel of bark from the woody plant, which revealed a hidden lock. He took out a key from his boot and unlocked it. He then lifted up another panel in the grass, revealing a hidden keypad. He typed in a long code, and a miniature door opened up.

"Are you coming?" Yoshi asked. He walked inside the tree, down a spiral staircase. I followed after him, and the door quickly locked behind me. There was a giant room filled with Yoshis, all asleep in individual beds. "Now be quiet," he said. "We will rest here and then do some tests tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3: What Did I Do Wrong?

Chapter 3:What Did I Do Wrong?

What the heck…why am I all of a sudden back on Meta Knight's ship? Well, I'm not complaining. Thank goodness I'm back home. But where is Meta Knight?

"Meta Knight? META KNIGHT?!" Where was he? Well, since he isn't here yet, I'll get a snack out of the picnic basket. My stomach is rumbling like a volcano.

I open up the picnic basket, and there is nothing in here. Just a note. It read as follows:

_Kirby,_

_Why are you here? I thought you were in Mushroom Kingdom. You obviously like that Yoshi better than me, so why are you here? I have made a new best friend, King Dedede. He actually stays here in Dreamland with me. So, get out. I don't ever want to see you again. _

_ Meta Knight_

What? Meta Knight likes Dedede better than me? We have been best friends for years, and he just gets rid of me? This just can't be right. I hear a door creak open. What was that?

"I thought I told you to leave," a deep voice said.

"Yes, get out!" another deep voice said. Meta Knight and Dedede came out, each with their weapons in hand and their eyes as red as Metamatoes. They walked up to me and started slashing me with their weapons.

"We told you to get out traitor!" they said with their deep voices. I began to scream in sheer terror and pain. They soon dropped their weapons and I felt relieved. I was bleeding and in pain, and was ready to get out of there. I thought it was over, but they picked me up and began walking to a window.

"No, NO," I screamed. I struggled and tried to get out of their arms, but I was unable to move. Dedede opened the window, and I could hear the rushing wind. I saw that we were above the clouds, and I would never survive a drop from that high.

"You never should have come back," Meta Knight whispered in my ears. He tossed me out the window, and the wind rushed around me.

"What did I do wrong? I don't even know how I ended up in Mushroom Kingdom!" I continued to fall to my doom. I almost hit the ground, then I heard Yoshi.

"Wake up! WAKE UP!" he said to me. I opened my eyes to see all the Yoshis up and moving around, and staring at me. "What happened to you Kirby? You were trembling and were muttering in your sleep."

"Oh, just a nightmare, that's all," I replied.

"Well, good thing it is over sir. It is time to start those tests I talked about. But first, here let me introduce you to everyone." He snapped his fingers and they all got in a line. There must have been about 15 Yoshis standing tall and proud. "This is Jamie, Tyson, Michael, Ethan, Jake, Ross, Oliver, Maria, Rachel, Jason, Chris, Spencer, Laura, Jen, and…um… does anyone know where Emma is?

"In the restroom Sir Yoshi," one of the Yoshi's said. I have absolutely no idea who anyone is. They all look exactly the same except they are an assortment of colors. I can tell who a girl is though because they have a small bow on their head, which is absent in the males.

"Okay, everybody back to work. Thank you," Yoshi said. All the Yoshis scurried back to their positions and continued setting up. Oh boy, I see a really big needle sitting on a table…that's cute that is NOT happening. "Okay, well, I will introduce you to Emma wh-" then all of a sudden, the bathroom door opened and out came a magenta Yoshi with a pink bow on her head. She immediately came over to us.

"Well Kirby, this is my dear Emma," Yoshi said with a grin on his face. I could tell that he really loved her.

"Nice to meet you Emma," I said as I held my hand out for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too Kirby," Emma said as she took my hand and shook it. "So, are we going to start these tests?"

"I guess we are," I said.

"Okay, come with me Kirby," Emma said. She started walking and took me to a chair in the middle of the room. "Please sit here, we will get you set up."

I sat down in the comfy leather chair and a yellow Yoshi strapped me in, whatever his name was. A few more Yoshi's came over and attached some wires on me. Then, I almost had another panic attack whenever a blue Yoshi with an orange bow came over to me with that giant needle I saw earlier.

"Wait, wait, what are you doing? Why do I need a shot?" I said with fear in my voice.

"Don't worry Kirby, everything will be fine. This is just to stimulate your muscles slightly so it is easier to gather information. It won't hurt. Trust me," the blue Yoshi said. "Just sit still." I closed my eyes tightly and looked away.

I was waiting for a few seconds. Was she going to give me a shot or?

"Okay we are finished here. You can open your eyes Kirby." Wait, he was done? I didn't even know that he stuck the needle in my arm. "Just sit here for a few minutes for the medicine to take effect. If you start to feel woozy, let me know."

Woah, if you feel woozy? WHAT THE HECK WAS IN THAT SHOT? Now I'm a little nervous. Crap, my head feels dizzy and I'm losing my breath. What's happening? I see about 30 Yoshi's now, and I feel really tired.

"Hey, I'm feeling woozy over here!" I yelled out. It seems like a million Yoshi's ran to me all at once.

"Get him out of the chair, NOW!" Sir Yoshi said. "Somebody, get the antidote, QUICKLY!"

A million Yoshis were scurrying around to find items that would stop my reaction.

"Keep your eyes open Kirby," Emma said to me. She stuck another needle in me. Great, exactly what I need. Another needle that contains mysterious medicines. But somehow, it was working. Many of the Yoshis were disappearing and my head didn't feel as dizzy.

"How do you fee Kirby?" Sir Yoshi asked.

"Much better," I responded.

"Well, don't worry. We aren't doing any more tests today. We are going to try to make another shot for you that won't make you woozy. You have already shown us that you are allergic to that medicine, so now we know what to make that won't make you dizzy. We'll make you some breakfast."

They put a plate full of red berries in front of me. "Thank you," I said. I took a bite into one of the large berries and smiled. They were absolutely delicious! I will have to put these in my cake recipe.


End file.
